A two-piece tooth replacement having a scaffold made of, for example, zirconium oxide and a veneer made of, for example, siliceous ceramics is described in DE 10 2005 042 091 A1, wherein the tooth replacement is produced with the CAD/Cam method from two individual components which are connected to each other in a joining step. In DE 10 2005 042 091 A1, no indication can be found how the resulting boundary surface is geometrically predetermined.
DE 103 12 848 A1 discloses to form a tooth replacement part by using a tooth model and/or a tooth database, wherein the internal structure of the tooth model corresponds to the internal structure of an ideal tooth or is determined by means of an image prepared in advance of the individual tooth to be replaced/added, or, respectively, the tooth database reproduces tooth data of real existing teeth in digitalized form. In DE 103 12 848 remains unclear which aspects of the internal structure of a tooth are addressed, in particular, the dentino-enamel junction of a tooth is not addressed in DE 103 12 848 A1.
DE 199 23 978 A1 discloses a method for computer-assisted, patient-specific illustration and planning of dental and/or dental prosthetic work, wherein a digitalized database comprising a plurality of views of tooth models is used. The inner structure of a tooth or a tooth replacement is not addressed here.
In DE 102 52 298 B3, a method for producing tooth replacement parts or tooth restorations using electronic tooth representations is described. DE 102 52 298 B3 proposes a generic tooth model for modeling the outer geometry of a tooth or tooth replacement, wherein known data of the (remaining) tooth situation are used for adapting the generic tooth model to the individual case.
In the known prior art, the inner structure of a natural tooth, in particular the inner structure of that tooth for which a tooth replacement to be prepared is provided, is virtually disregarded. The inner structure of the tooth replacement to be prepared, in particular the extension of a boundary surface between a core and an outer layer of the tooth replacement, without consideration of the natural tooth structure and without defined rules, depends on the skills and the experience, for example, of the dental technician who monitors or performs the preparation of the tooth replacement.